


Possessive

by NocturnalCreature



Series: The Another Side of The Dark Tower [3]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Dark Tower (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCreature/pseuds/NocturnalCreature
Summary: That scene when Jake was caught





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> เกลียดความเร้าหรือและมือเล็กๆ ที่พยายามจะเทียบเคียงมือใหญ่ๆ ของขุ่นไอดริสบนบ่าอิหนู

นิ้วเรียวยาวของชายในชุดดำจิกแน่นลงบนบ่าเล็กของเด็กหนุ่ม รั้งบังคับให้ยอมเดินตามแม้ว่าเจ้าตัวจะพยายามขัดขืนอำนาจของเขา แต่ด้วยประสบการณ์ที่มากกว่า แม้พลังของเจคจะเหนือกว่าเขาหลายเท่า ก็ยังไม่อาจต้านทานอำนาจที่เกิดจากความริษยาของวอลเตอร์ได้

 

ยิ่งนึกถึง มือข้างนั้นยิ่งบีบแน่น ออกแรงราวกับจะบีบให้กระดูกบอบบางนั่นแหลกสลายคามือ จิกเล็บยาวผ่านเสื้อตัวบางจนแทบเกิดแผล ย้ำแรงให้ผิวอ่อนวัยของเด็กหนุ่มเกิดร่องรอยที่น้ำมือของเขา

 

_แทนที่สัมผัสของโรแลนด์_

 

ภาพที่เห็นผ่านลูกแก้วถึงความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งสองยิ่งก่อความไม่พอใจให้คุกรุ่น

 

ใบหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยความอาฆาตแค้นยามเจอเขา ดวงตาวาวโรจน์ที่มักจะจับต้องเขาไม่วางตาเต็มไปด้วยความเกลียดชัง มือที่หันปลายกระบอกปืนเข้าหา ริมฝีปากที่เอ่ยคำสาปแช่ง สาบานว่าจะติดตามเขาไปไม่ว่าปลายทางจะเป็นที่ไหน ความตั้งใจนั้นจะไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนแปลง จนกว่าจะได้สังหารเขาด้วยมือของตนเอง

_  
"ถ้ากระสุนปืนของข้าไม่อาจสังหารเจ้า มือคู่นี้อาจจะทำสำเร็จก็ได้"_

 

ทว่าเมื่อมองเด็กคนนี้ ใบหน้าเครียดขึงกลับผ่อนคลาย แววตาวาวโรจน์อ่อนลง มือเปื้อนโลหิตสัมผัสด้วยความอ่อนโยน ริมฝีปากเอ่ยคำปลอบ สัญญาว่าจะปกป้อง ไม่มีวันให้อันตรายทำร้ายเป็นอันขาด

 

รักที่หมอนั่นมอบให้ราวกับบิดาให้ความรักบุตรของตน 

 

เทียบกับเขาที่ถูกเคียดแค้นตามล่า ภายในใจของโรแลนด์ที่เคยมีเพียงแต่เขา เฝ้าคะนึงหา ติดตามจนกระทั่งเข้าใกล้ เขาที่เคยมีตัวตนเหนือสิ่งอื่นใด เขาที่เคยสำคัญที่สุดสำหรับโรแลนด์ กลับค่อยๆ เลือนหาย และถูกแทนที่ด้วยตัวตนของเด็กคนนี้

 

ไม่มีวัน โรแลนด์เป็นของเขา _ทุกสิ่ง ทุกอย่าง_ กระทั่งรอยสัมผัสด้วยความอ่อนโยนที่บ่าเล็กบางนี่

 

เขาจะลบมันไปให้หมด ให้ที่เดียวที่สัมผัสของทายาทคนสุดท้ายของเดสเชนคงอยู่ได้ มีเพียงร่างกายของเขาเท่านั้น


End file.
